


論壇體

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 論壇體
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker





	論壇體

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫論壇體(趴下

【吐槽】沒人覺得節肢身上的信息素很奇怪嗎?

1F 孤島零食批發處:

如題，今天他從我身邊盪過去，差點被嗆死。

2F 孤島海鮮:

說到信息素，最近缸身上的味道突然變了。

3F 孤島零食批發處:

? 給爺爪巴，不要亂造謠。

4F :

喲喲喲，這是要開始吵了是嘛? 樓下要吃瓜子嗎?

5F :

要，薄荷還好吧?涼涼的很能清醒頭腦啊!

@孤島海鮮 能說一下缸的味道變成什麼嗎?

6F 想不到吧:

本來是伊拉堤起司味的，但是現在不知道為什麼聞起來很像生菜沙拉。

7F :

生www菜www沙www拉www

8F 孤島零食批發處:

@想不到吧 黑粉給我滾出去，不許你這麼說我家魚缸。

9F :

大家快來看，比巴卜又開始無能狂怒了。

10F :

來了來了，今天比巴卜跟爬粉還有大大超人的愛恨情仇到底會是哪種戲碼。

11F 孤島海鮮:

認清事實吧，你家龜龜老早就跟蟲搞在一起了不要裝傻。

12F :

嗯?他們什麼時候搞在一起的?

13F 孤島海鮮:

就在布拉格的時候啊。

14F :

布拉格?蟲那時候不是才十六嗎?魚缸頭誘拐未成年？

15F :

誘拐未成年XDDDDD

16F 想不到吧:

雖然不是很喜歡比巴卜啦，但是他家正主跟蟲要談戀愛身為蟲的嬤粉也只能含恨祝福，希望他們早日分手龜龜放過我家金孫。

17F 孤島零食批發商：

@孤島海鮮 那明明就是臭弟弟自己跑來倒貼我家哥哥的，就那個小屁孩的模樣也想要哥哥看上，我也是醉了。

@想不到吧 到底是誰放過誰你們爬粉自己心裡沒有一點b數嗎？可憐我家魚缸被SI迫害不說，還一直被仍待在SI裡頭的節肢騷擾，一邊當著迫害者的幫兇一邊舔魚缸，這種愛不要也罷。讓你家節肢趕緊的，有多少蛛絲我球他能盪多遠就盪多遠，最好是能一上太空就別回來。

18F 賣瓜翁：

（開始兜售瓜子汽水）

19F 是真的：

魚缸信息素變了！所以他們終於標記了是嗎！？今天終於搞到真的的大大超人表示十分愉悅且並不在意樓主的無能狂怒。看我ID名字，你就知道蟲神秘是真的。

20F 孤島海鮮：

前幾天上班的時候還看見蟲的頸側似乎有指甲刮傷的痕跡，再加上昨天聞見缸突然變味的信息素，要說他們沒有一腿根本是假的。

@孤島零食批發處 你就繼續裝鴕鳥，反正他們搞在一起是真的。

21F ：

所以樓上是熟人？

22F 孤島海鮮：

不我只是一個在SI工作的打工仔，不是熟人。

23F 缸缸媽媽愛你：

爬粉跟大大超人都給我爬開。

@孤島海鮮 @想不到吧 你家節肢草的國民好兒子好金孫的形象怎麼還沒崩壞啊？一天天的破壞紐約的建築物還可真有你的。

@是真的 你們大大超人噁不噁心啊？一邊嗑著我家寶貝跟節肢的CP，一邊妄想寶貝是O，你O化我家寶貝到底居心何在？

24F ：喔喔越來越多人來吵架了。（要一份瓜子

25F 賣瓜翁：來了。

26F 節肢口惡：

真的很不喜歡節肢每次都跟哥哥一起出面，我家哥哥雖然是反派但是他長的比節肢好看很多，完全不需要別人的醜陋面貌來襯托哥哥。

27F 孤島零食批發處：

@缸缸媽媽愛你 @節肢口惡 姐妹果然我們都是哥哥的真愛粉，我只求那個噁心的爬蟲生物能早早撞死在紐約隨便一個大樓的牆上，天天看到都心煩。

28F 想不到吧：

呵，比巴卜人均顏狗，自己正主人品稀巴爛也不在意，難怪是爛人一群。

@是真的 在這邊勸你早日爬牆，蟲還有很多CP可以嗑，世界那麼大除了他神秘客還有很多人更能配上蟲。

29F 孤島海鮮：

@是真的 對啊，你可以考慮來吃一下蟲章，超香的快來搞一搞，憑藉自己實力當上反派之光，和蟲相愛相殺好多年。怎麼說都比那個破魚缸只會用什麼放屁技術好太多了。

30F ：樓上那他媽是什麼邪教？？？蜘蛛人跟章魚博士？想了一下那個畫面我眼睛要瞎了。

31F ：LS你這就不懂了，這個CP很香的，你看（蜘蛛人把章魚博士摁地.jpg) （蜘蛛人把章魚博士堵牆角.jpg）反差萌不好嗎？你看看臉帶紅暈的章魚跟一臉嚴肅的可愛蟲蟲，我蟲趕快騎上去自己動！

32F ：

蟲不可能是受，可愛小男孩沒有屁眼，樓上我祝你點外賣價格翻倍，另外章魚博士就是屑，不如跟竹馬小惡魔在一起。

33F ：

除了唯粉跟CP粉，現在又加上了攻受粉嗎？這個戰場越來越有趣了。

34F 節肢口惡：

@孤島海鮮 就這就這就這？你家章魚一副中年老男人發福的樣子還敢拿來跟我家哥哥比較？我家哥哥就算年近四十也是一朵漂亮的花，趕快帶你的惡臭章魚滾出去。

35F 孤島海鮮：

@節肢口惡 你就繼續無能狂怒也沒差，你家蒸煮除了天天倒貼節肢現在什麼事也做不了，被關在神盾局的日子很爽吧？我家章魚在外頭可快活了，還有空能跟蟲相親相愛呢！

36F 孤島零食批發處：

嘔，不愧是爬，海爬一家。有夠噁心人的。

37F ：

章魚博士……是誰？很紅嗎？

38F 缸缸媽媽愛你：

不紅，就反派之屑，長的一副油膩中年老男人的模樣，跟我家寶貝比起來差太多了。

39F 想不到吧：

章魚博士不紅？ @缸缸媽媽愛你 那你可真牛逼喔，誰不知道章魚去年上了蜘蛛人敵人排行榜第一名？雖然每次看到他又出來搞事給金孫收尾，但這一對總比蟲神秘好太多了，拜託趕快跟那個破魚缸分手跟章魚在一起，阿嬤絕對不會有任何意見的。

40F 孤島零食批發處：

@想不到吧 謝謝哦我們也天天祈禱他倆趕快分手，畢竟我家魚缸那麼美麗栽在這麼一個噁心的狗屎上真的是暴殄天物。

不說了我要去看最新的新聞發佈會了，剛剛才看到缸會出席的消息，@節肢口惡 @缸缸媽媽愛你 姐妹們趕快去看神盾局的直播，新鮮缸又來了。

**Author's Note:**

> 伊拉堤起司:帶有核果、橄欖、水果的香氣，以及微甜的蜂蜜餘味。
> 
> 節肢:蜘蛛人 爬粉:蜘蛛人粉絲黑稱 
> 
> 龜龜:神秘客黑稱 比巴卜:神秘客粉絲黑稱
> 
> 大大超人:蟲神秘粉絲黑稱 
> 
> 海爬一家的海是指章魚博士


End file.
